


Link's Visit

by Ryannet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannet/pseuds/Ryannet
Summary: After a long meeting, Prince Sidon gets a surprise visit from Link.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Link's Visit

Prince Sidon had been stuck in meetings all day. He was sitting through his third meeting today on trading.  _ Trading.  _ How hard could it be? The Zora have something someone else wants, they have something Zorans want. Then bartering, trading, and the deal is done. 

But, of course, the council of elders had insisted on creating the most complicated system he’d ever laid eyes on and then having meetings about it all day. It was all he could do to pay attention through the first two, but he found his focus wandering: Link had been in the Domain this morning, and it was still fresh on his mind. He’d been standing in his usual spot overlooking the main bridge when he saw a familiar figure approaching.

As soon as he’d recognized Link, he was rushing down the stairs to greet him. Link was wearing a bizarre array of clothes: He was wearing snow boots with pants that looked like they would keep him warm if Hyrule froze over, paired with a top (it looked Gerudo made and barely qualified as a top) and was wearing a red headband for good measure.

Sidon stopped dead at the end of the bridge. “What in Hylia’s name are you wearing?”

“Clothes.”

It was all he could do not to roll his eyes. “You know what I meant,” he insisted.

“Well, I thought maybe if I wore a bunch of different outfits at the same time, I could save time when I traveled around.”

“So, if you go somewhere cold, those pants are supposed to keep you  _ warm? _ ”

Link was looking at him as if he was stupid. “Yeah.”

“What about… you know,  _ your entire upper half? _ ”

He simply shrugged. “It’s enough. Don’t need any more.”

This time, Sidon did roll his eyes. “ _ Sure.  _ What are the other parts for?”

“Well,” he began, “The Voe armor should keep me cool in the heat of the desert, so that covers the hot and the cold. The headwear is what I can rotate. Right now, it’ll help me climb faster, but I could make it so I’m protected from lightning or so I can swim faster.” He pulled off the headband, putting on a Zora Helm that was dyed a garish yellow instead. “See?”

It was truly hard for him to hold back his laughter. “Uh huh,” he said. “And how much faster will that make your swimming?”

Link shrugged once more. “A little bit.”

“I see.” He took in Link’s ‘look’ once more. “Well, I can say with certainty that it looks  _ great _ on you.” 

He grinned, striking a pose. “I know. Thanks, though.”

“Prince Sidon?” A voice cut through his daydream. He snapped himself back to reality, berating himself for losing attention. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that? My mind must have wandered.”

They huffed impatiently. “Of course, Prince. I was simply speculating that we could clear the roads of Lizalfos a little more to facilitate trade. I was hoping you could take care of that.”

“Of course.” He stifled a sigh of relief, the attention off of him again. This time, he was determined to keep focused on the task at hand, but once again, a certain Hylian made it very difficult. 

In all honesty, he’d been noticing how exactly he felt around Link, and he wanted to tell him. He’d nearly said something earlier today, but the opportunity hadn’t presented itself. Besides, if it went wrong, he didn’t want to risk what he already had with Link. Being his friend would have to be good enough, unless Link came to him.

What would that even be like?

Link would probably find some way to do it in the cutest way possible. That sounds like something he’d do. He would surprise him with flowers or something. Sidon shook himself once more. As pleasant as that sounded, he wasn’t following the conversation. Tuning back in, he listened to Muzu drone on about how they’d trade for a new gem from the Gerudo soon. The elder just kept ranting on and on...

Sidon perked up when a guard entered the room. That had to mean something interesting enough that he could find an escape from this meeting.. Surprisingly enough, they didn’t walk over to the head of the table, but to Sidon. He leaned over, listening intently to what they said.

They barely finished their sentence before he’d jumped out of his chair, which fell backwards with a loud bang. He didn’t wait around long enough to hear the reactions, instead sprinting out the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

The whole way there, the guards’ words were playing on a loop in his head.  _ Link’s been hurt. Badly. _ In record time, he’d arrived at the door to the infirmary, where several Zora were crowded around a small form. As he approached, one of them moved towards him, intending to usher him away. Then one of the others spoke. 

“Let him come. There’s nothing more we can do,” they said helplessly. “Let’s give them some privacy.” The attendants left the room, leaving Link alone with him. As he got closer, he could see the wound. He was still in the same getup, but a bloody patch on his stomach revealed the damage: A full Lizalfos horn had broken off, stabbed into him. And it was deep. At first he thought Link was asleep - until he coughed, his eyes opening.

Then he spoke. “Guess I forgot to account for the voe armor.” Link laughed, his whole body twitching with pain. “Oof. I’ll have to try something else next time.”

“Link.” Sidon’s voice was shaky as he tried to calm him. “Are you...”

He smiled weakly. “Okay? No, going by the horn in my stomach.”

“No.” he felt himself tremble. “Going to make it.”

The smile faded. “I… don’t think so.” There was a long silence. “Stay with me.” Link  clasped his hands around Sidon’s much larger one, locking eyes. “Please.”

Softly, he responded, “I will. I promise.”

Link’s eyes fell. “I’m sorry.”

Sidon gripped his hands tightly. “Please, don’t be sorry. Every second I’ve spent with you has been breathtaking.  _ You _ are breathtaking.”

“What do you mean?”

He stared into Link's eyes, clouded with confusion and pain. “I love you. And I’m sorry you had to find out like this. If only I’d just...” he trailed off as he felt the tears begin to fall. “If I’d just said something sooner.”

Link brought his hand up, caressing Sidon’s face lovingly. “It’s okay. You will be okay.”

He couldn’t respond, grief overwhelming him as he held his friend close for the last time. Link responded, holding tight.

Then he shuddered. And was still.

There were no words. He was  _ gone.  _ Tears rolled down his face as he was wracked with sobs. He’d been taken, just like that... he would’ve sacrificed anything to have this day back, to keep Link here and never let him go. Slowly, he regained his composure. It took him minutes to open his eyes and face what was awaiting him. 

Link was lying on the bed calmly with no blood or wound anywhere. “Took you long enough!”

Sidon could barely process what he was seeing. “You -- you sadistic  _ asshole!  _ What were you  _ thinking?! _ ” he smacked Link’s arm angrily.

He sat up, smirking. “That maybe you’d finally fess up.” He rubbed his arm and winced. “You didn’t need to hit me so hard, though… ouch.”

Sidon looked at him incredulously. “You knew? And didn’t feel like saying anything,  _ as any normal person would? _ ”

“I knew you’d tell me if I did this.”

“I would’ve told you either WAY!”

Another shrug. “I’d gotten stuck with the horn on the way, and this seemed like a good use.”

“You’ve nearly died before?!”

“Sure. Happens all the time.”

Sidon shook his head with disbelief. “I am never letting you leave this Domain.”

Link raised his eyebrow suggestively. “What, are you afraid I’ll do it again? Get a kiss from you, maybe?”

“No, I’ll kiss you to shut you up,” Sidon deadpanned.

His eyes widened. “Wha-”

**Author's Note:**

> working title/description: 'link is an idiot who thinks dying is nbd'


End file.
